Of Toasters and Televisions
by Paige242
Summary: After a weekend with Hermione’s parents, Ron and Hermione argue about muggles…and realize that they both need to be a little bit more understanding.  A short story set about a year before the Epilogue. Rose and Hugo also appear.


"**Of Toasters and Televisions"**

_A short story set about a year before the Epilogue. After a weekend with Hermione's parents, Ron and Hermione argue about muggles…and realize that they both need to be a little bit more understanding. (Rose and Hugo also appear.)_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione Weasley stormed through the front door of the family home, followed closely by her wary looking husband and their two children.

The four had just returned from a weekend visit to Hermione's parents in London and it was apparent from the expression on the eldest witch's face that the trip had _not_ gone well. Although they saw the Granger's on a semi-frequent basis, they did not often stay at their house for an extended period of time. More often then not, the Granger's were the ones that came to see them and, it seemed, this created a more preferable situation. Ron and - much to Hermione's displeasure – Hugo and Rose always had a difficult time adjusting to life in a muggle household. As this weekend had demonstrated, none of them seemed to be able to make it through a stay at the Granger's without some sort of magical mishap…

"I hope you realize that this is entirely your fault, _Ronald_." Hermione barked after slamming the front door with a reverberating bang.

Ron, already sure that this argument would not end in his favour, drew a deep breath and readied himself for a good old fashioned verbal bashing. Although the couple did not fight as often as they had during their Hogwarts years, rows were not unheard of in the Weasley household. After fourteen years of marriage, however, Ron had (for the most part) found that pretending to agree with Hermione was often the best way to avoid a confrontation. If he put up with her criticisms for a few minutes, and then avoided her for a couple of hours, things would usually blow over quite quickly….

"Fine then." The redhead muttered, placing the luggage he had been carrying haphazardly down in the hallway. "Whatever you say."

Hoping to make a quick escape, Ron turned and began heading towards the living room. He could see the latest issue of the Daily Prophet sitting patiently on the coffee table, and he was eager bury himself in it for an hour or two. After spending a weekend in the muggle world, he was anxious to get caught up on wizarding events…and to find out what the outcome of the Cannons vs. Harpies match had been on Saturday.

Unfortunately for him, Hermione was not willing to let him off that easily.

"Don't you dare walk away from me Ronald Weasley!" Hermione scolded. "This discussion is _not _over."

Ron sighed. "Alright." He said, reluctantly turning around to face her. "What do you want to 'discuss'."

"Well, for starters, the fact that you _still_ can't get through one weekend at my parents' without causing some sort of disaster." She paused and stole a quick glance at Hugo and Rose who had quietly made their way over to the couch. "And, even worse" she continued. "How this habit has now rubbed off on our children."

"I said I was sorry mum!" Hugo piped in, knowing that it had been his little magical outburst that afternoon which had set everything off. "But there were people trapped inside the box, and then a monster came and I just sorta reacted…I didn't mean to blow Grandpa's fellyvision up! Really!"

Hermione's expression softened somewhat as she turned to address her eight year old son. "It's called a television, Hugo. And the people aren't trapped inside the box- it was just a movie." She said a hint of exasperation in her voice. "But it's alright love- I know it was an accident. What isn't alright, however, is the fact that your father hasn't put any effort into learning about muggles and hasn't allowed you two to be exposed to muggle culture…"

"Don't make it sound like I'm some sort of evil muggle-hater!" Ron cut in defensively. "You know that I come from a family of notorious 'muggle lovers" and have never believed in any of that blood status rubbish. I have nothing against muggles and have never stopped you from teaching our kids about them! But you can hardly expect me to be the one doing the educating. It's hardly my area of expertise…"

Much to his displeasure, Hermione did not look the least bit appeased. "There is a difference between tolerating muggles and actually caring enough to learn about their culture!" She retorted heatedly. "You may not have anything against muggles, but you have never put any effort into getting to know more about them. You know that the muggle world is important to me- it was _my_ world for eleven years, after all. I would have hoped that you'd have enough decency to learn a bit more about it after fourteen years of marriage." She paused. "At the very least, you should know that there is no need to hex my parents' toaster every time the toast pops up. I've told you a hundred times that it is supposed to do that, and yet you never seem to get it!"

"You know that thing startles me." Ron muttered, not wanting to get into 'the toaster argument' again. Hermione was right, they had had this discussion before, but no matter how hard he tried, that damn muggle contraption never failed to make him jump. It was much easier and much less startling to simply toast ones breakfast with a quick spell…

Hermione scowled. "Honestly Ron, sometimes you are such a…a…wizard!"

Ron rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his fiery hair. "Yes Hermione…" he began, as if talking to a young child. "That may be because I _am_ a Wizard." He paused. "I can't help the fact that I was born and raised in the wizarding world. That is the only world I know, and the only place where I feel comfortable. Quite frankly, I sometimes wish that you were a little more understanding…"

Hermione opened her mouth to respond, but before she could Rose cut in.

"I'm not scared of the toaster anymore, Mummy." The young redhead proclaimed proudly in an attempt to cheer her mother up. "Grandma Granger told me that it only makes the dinging noise because the toast is ready- not because anything bad is about to happen."

"That's right Rosie." Hermione said, directing a glare at her husband. "There is absolutely no reason to be afraid of it."

"Well, I still don't like it." Hugo piped in, unhelpfully. "It's much better when you or daddy just toasts our bread with a spell. Magic is easier then elecktricity."

Ron fought back a smirk and looked down to avoid his wife's penetrating gaze. Leave it to Hugo to take his father's side. When arguments involved the entire family, it almost always became a matter of Rose and Hermione versus Hugo and Ron. At the age of eight, it was already clear that Hugo took after his father- in both appearance and personality- while ten year old Rose was a redheaded version of her mother.

"It's called 'electricity', Hugo." Hermione explained, her glare still fixed on her husband. "And it works very well for muggles- we shouldn't look down on them for using it." She paused. "Isn't that right Ron…"

Taking his cue, Ron nodded down at his son. "Of course we shouldn't. Although your mother seems to forget…" he said pointedly. "I have _always_ said that wizards and muggles are equally important- we just have different ways of going about our daily lives." He paused and shot a look at Hermione. "And those differences are perfectly okay. Neither side should be criticized for not being entirely familiar with the other."

Beside him, Hermione sighed, her glare finally beginning to dissipate. "Fair enough." She muttered. "But it never hurts to learn more about muggles- especially when your parents-in-law happen to _be_ muggles." She paused and gazed out of the window for a moment, clearly deep in thought. "And, I suppose…" she began reluctantly "I should be taking some of the blame for not educating the three of you a bit better. I tend to forget that you don't know things that I take for granted. I can try to be a little more understanding…if you all agree to put a little more effort into familiarizing yourselves with muggle life."

Sensing that there was now an end in sight, and somewhat surprised that she had admitted fault so easily, Ron took a step towards his wife. "Alright then- I can agree to that. What do you propose I do?"

"Well, paying attention when I talk about the muggle world would be a good start." Hermione began. "And getting a few muggle objects for the house wouldn't hurt either. If you and the kids get more familiar with them, then going to my parents' house won't be quite such an ordeal."

"Does that mean we'll be getting a felly…I mean, television?" Rose asked excitedly.

Hermione smiled. "I don't see why not."

Hugo shifted uncomfortably on the couch, not looking quite as pleased as his sister. "What if I get scared and blow it up again?" he asked quietly.

Ron gave him a sympathetic look. "Don't worry mate, if something happens I can charm it back together- just like I did with Grandpa's. And, in time, you'll get used to it…we both will."

The boy nodded, looking at least partially reassured, and Ron noticed that his wife's foul mood had almost completely disappeared.

"Well, that's settled then." Hermione stated. "Tomorrow, we'll go to a muggle shop and pick out a few things for the house. It will be a nice family outing."

Ron nodded. He wasn't so sure how well this new plan would play out, but he was grateful that he managed to avoid a major blow out- at least for now…

"Sound's good." He began, trying to sound a bit more enthusiastic then he actually was. "And who knows- if this goes well enough, I might even pluck up enough courage to take those muggle driving lessons you think I'm 'too close minded' to do."

Much to his displeasure, Hermione tried (and failed) to bite back a laugh. Although the Weasley household contained very few muggle artefacts they did, at Hermione's insistence, own a muggle car. Hermione had been bugging Ron to take the muggle driving test for years, but he had (until now) refused- preferring instead to use wizarding methods of transport. "Let's not get too far ahead of ourselves, Ron." Hermione began. "Buying a television is one thing…but driving a muggle car is a much bigger responsibility." She paused. "Besides, you'd never pass the driving test without confounding the examiner."

Ron's blue eyes locked on Hermione's brown. "Do you want to bet on that?" He asked enticed by the challenge…and the chance to prove her wrong.

Hermione smirked. "If you're willing to loose a few Galleons, then sure." She said playfully, before turning away from the living room and heading into the small but cosy kitchen to get a start on dinner.

"You'll be the one loosing a few Galleons." Ron called after her, a determined smile on his face. "Just you wait…"

"No offence dad, but I'm not getting in the car if you're the one driving." Rose stated, crossing her arms in a very Hermione-like fashion.

Ron glared at his daughter with mock annoyance. "Well then, it seems that I'll have to prove both of the Weasley women wrong then, won't I?" He paused and glanced over at his son. "What about you Hugo, you believe in your old man, don't you?"

The boy hesitated, glancing between his father and his sister…

It was clear that he wasn't convinced either.

"I don't know…" he began slowly.

Ron shook his head and threw his arms up in exasperation. "Fine then, I'll have to prove ALL of you wrong." He said with a slight smile. "Now, who is up for a quick game of pre-dinner Quiddich?" he asked, pulling his wand out of his pocket and summoning three brooms out of the hall closet. "You may doubt my ability to handle a car, but at least no one questions my skill on a broom…"

Both Weasley children jumped up, proclaiming their enthusiasm in a series of excited remarks and shouts.

"I've been practicing Dad. I'm definitely going to get the quaffle past you this time!" Hugo exclaimed, grabbing the smallest broom in the bunch.

"I'm going to get it by him first!" Rose stated confidently as she too took her broom. She may have been her mother's daughter, but Rose did have a weak spot for Quiddich…she was, after all, a Weasley.

"Alright then." Ron began happily, "To the yard!"

As the three Weasleys made their way out the back door, Ron could not suppress his grin. As much as he did agree that his understanding of muggles was lacking at times, it felt undeniably good to be back home…back in the world he knew and loved.

xxxxxxxxxx

Unbeknownst to Ron, another onlooker was also smiling as she watched her husband and children begin their little game. Hermione Weasley took a blissfully quiet moment to gaze at her family through the kitchen window, enjoying the feelings of happiness and satisfaction that suddenly overcame her.

She chuckled quietly as Hugo got the quaffle through one of the makeshift hoops Ron had put up a few summers ago. The boy did a victory lap around the 'pitch', clearly pleased with his early success, and Ron played along by pretending to be upset by the goal.

Despite their occasional disagreements, Hermione was truly pleased with the way her life had turned out. She had two beautiful children and a husband who- albeit clueless at times- loved her unconditionally.

Although she did hope that Ron would take the new muggle education project seriously…she also knew that, no matter how many television shows he watched and cars he drove, Ronald Weasley would always be a wizard through and through.

….but, Hermione admitted to herself with a small smile, she wouldn't really want it any other way.

XXXXXXXXXX

And there ends my first ever Harry Potter one-shot.

If you liked it, please review.


End file.
